The Origins of Spirits
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: This is my theory of how these spirits came to be, by Galactus might. See profile for status


**Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Many years ago, when the Silver Surfur ventured out into space, looking for planets for his master Galactus to devour, he then came across the planet Earth. He thought to himself, that this was a good, decent planet. Full of life, intelligence, land, water, and great things that would be fit for Galactus to devour. He then began to think of ways to examine the planet more thoroughly, and efficiently. Meanwhile, a watcher saw that oncoming danger, and asked the Fantastic Four to help aid them on their quest to stop Galactus. D.E.M also saw this oncoming threat, and decided to fight alongside the Fantastic Four, who were planning to use England as a point where they could draw in the Silver Surfur. What they were planning was to make the Silver Sufur into England, since it showed lots of supporting life, to utilize it as a sort of trap, so that when the Surfur would find a way to break in, they would use a really powerful resonating device to throw him off his board, and keep him for questioning. Capturing him would be the hard part, but they had faith on their D.E.M wizards. They may be able to convince it to go into another planet if he sees fit, and if he refuses they'll make him._

 _While the watcher make a barrier around the Earth, everywhere, except England, to prevent to Silver Surfur from getting in, one of the D.E.M wizards, accidently broke the device surrounding the Earth. Not knowing where the Surfur would have gone, they split up to various parts of the world to try and locate him. Meanwhile, the Silver Surfur made its way towards Japan, which had supporting life just like England, and explored the place, only to be met with the would-be parents of Shido Itsuka. They didn't know what they were facing with in their lives, but the Surfur didn't care. When the wife screamed at him, he released a concussive blast towards her, throwing her a few feet away, near to the brink of death for her and her unborn child, but only to be catched by his husband at the last second. The moment he catches her, he was infuriated by this being, who would dare kill his wife, and charged at him. Simply put, the Surfur grabbed him by the neck, and broke him. The wife was full of drastic fear, that she ran away, as fast as she can, away from the Silver Surfur. He then proceeded to send a message to his master, Galactus, who then quickly arrived on Earth with his ship, Taa two. It was a gigantic ship that was sort of shaped like the Mobius Strip, but looks destructive nonetheless, looking ready to destroy the planet with Ease._

 _The Fantastic Four then saw the threat that they were facing, and they figured it was the almighty Galactus. D.E.M quickly saw this opportunity to send in their wizards to do battle with this almighty destructive God. They were soon stopped by the Silver Surfer, who then took out some of the wizards with ease with his Power Cosmic. He made sure that all his battles were short, so that his master would be able to devour the planet more quickly, efficiently, and without any trouble. However, the Silver Surfur was then eventually captured by one of wizards of D.E.M, after a massive was sent after him alone, and kept him hostage, for further understanding. Galactus just kept on fighting, ignoring the Silver Surfur's defeat, to devour the Earth, so he could be satisfied with his ongoing hunger once again. As the battle progressed, with the D.E.M and the Fantastic Four fighting Galactus, the Watcher then chose the Human Torch to be transported to his spaceship, Taa two, to retrieve a powerful weapon called, the Ultimate Nullifier. While Galactus was fighting D.E.M, it was clear to them that they were clearly overpowered by this force of nature, but that didn't stop them from battling to their fullest. Galactus then got annoyed by this fight, and charged up energy at both of his fists, in which he then slowly puts it over his head. He then used the gathered energy to create a hyper Cosmic explosion in which it made a gigantic crater about 9 km wide, which created a massive "Spacequake", during that time. One of the wizards, in particular, Ellen, was soon fascinated by this event. She wanted to fight more and more, hoping that she could achieve the power of a Cosmic God herself. While Galactus was busy swatting off the remaining wizards with little to no ease, Ellen then went towards Galactus' face, where she could execute a powerful swing at his face. Galactus saw this coming, and then blasted Ellen from his eyes, an intense energy beam which incinerated her armour in an instant. Her jetpacks were no longer functioning properly, and fell towards the ground at a drastic speed, with no further support to protect her body from impact. Galactus then took this opportunity to flick Ellen away from him, as fast as possible. However, during this time, while D.E.M questioned the Silver Surfur, he eventually felt pity for the humans, and decided to help them restrain Galactus._

 _The Thing, looking at the planet being converted into energy was not of Galactus' doing but his machines that he had built upwards into the sky. While gathering the remaining D.E.M wizards that has be beaten to a pulp by Galactus, and the Silver Surfur, he then lead them towards the machine, the World Consuming Device, to destroy it before it could do any more permanent damage. Things were not looking good for them, as the Earth was on the verge of becoming completely destroyed. Meanwhile, the Human Torch searched all around Galactus' Mothership, Taa two in search of the weapon. It can be rather tiresome, as the ship was as big as the solar system itself, but that didn't stop him. He kept searching, until he happened to be in Galactus' Laboratory. There, he then found an odd weapon that would happen to look like the Ultimate Nullifier in which the Watcher described, but it appeared to be a small, unusual tool which could, literally look like it could do nothing useful for anyone. It was shaped like a semi-circle, with a lever on the bottom, and a rounded edge at the outmost top section. There was a button on one of its sides, implying that the device has to activated in a specific way, in order to use it at its full potential. Having his mission accomplished in an unusual way, he then used a teleporter on Taa two to get back to Earth, just in time before Galactus literally destroy all of D.E.M's strongest wizards. The Human Torch then gave the retrieved weapon to Reed Richards, and threatened to destroy the entire universe, with Galactus in it, to end this threat. Galactus was then forced to not harm their world, in exchange for the weapon's return. When Galactus left the planet, he exiled the Silver Surfur there, in exchange for betraying him for his conquest on Earth. When the Fantastic Four was given with the real Ultimate Nullifier, they needed to further analyze what it was really capable of, and how they could further understand Galactus' nature. This, did not please D.E.M, as they wanted to research it, so they can better understand the technology to further enhance their already existing tech. The Fantastic Four responded that they do not need that kind of technology to further advance theirs, fearing that its technology itself can bring destruction to its own world. With D.E.M forcefully agreeing that they will not intervene with the Fantastic Four's plans, it left several wizards completely unsatisfied, including Ellen. She had her chance to take down an extremely powerful Cosmic God, and failed to do so._

 _When Galactus returned to the mothership, Taa two, he vowed that he will, once more, return to Earth, to claim its everlasting, and purified energy. Filled with rage, and determination, he then started to create small "_ _Sephira Crystals", within each one of them, was a small portion of his own Power Cosmic. What the crystals do, is that when a simple human being comes into contact with these, their very essence, or soul, will be replaced by the Power Cosmic itself, granting them near-omnipotent abilities, just like himself. Those crystal, in order were; Sandalphon, Zadkiel, Zafkiel, Camael, Raphael, Gabriel, Haniel, Metatron, and Rasiel, as they contain the potential of planet-destructive capabilities and the possibly newer, better heralds then he had last time._ _Galactus then decided to name these destructive Crystals by order of the Earthly Sephirot Tree, as it related to the higher being, most likely himself, to be the very essence of bringing Earth's heroes to its knees, and wanting to beg for mercy from these beings themselves. It would also warn them that any kind of resistance towards them, is futile. He then proceeded to begin to search for the subjects suitable for his Sephira Crystals, testing out many substances from throughout the Cosmos_

* * *

 **So, this is my supposed origin story of how the Date A live spirits came to be, by the might of the powerful Galactus. Thank you very much for reading this, and I hoped you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a review and a favourite, as it helps me out by making more, and stay tuned.**


End file.
